Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to video production. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein automatically synchronize multiple real-time video sources.
Description of the Related Art
Multiple video cameras are often used to film a single event, such as a movie, television show, or sporting event. Conventionally, the production (e.g., consolidation, combination, and creative manipulation) of these events is completed where the filming occurred. In the production process, the camera, graphics, and replay feeds are combined together to create a single produced signal that is then sent to a single point for distribution (e.g., a broadcast site). Recent advancements have made it possible to bring all the remote signals back to the distribution point individually, allowing the creative production to happen at the distribution point. These different remote signals may be transmitted via a plurality of different travel paths, such as satellite, dedicated fiber, dedicated or shared internet protocol (IP) mediums. Furthermore, the remote signals may be uncompressed or compressed in a variety of ways. The different communications media and compression techniques may introduce varying latencies between the feeds. Therefore, if the feeds are not aligned properly, the resulting production may seem unprofessional.